A Perfect Circle Challenges
by Uppie Puppy
Summary: All Challenges for the 'A Perfect Circle' forum!
1. I'm a Rebel

**Challenge Name:** I'm a Rebel

 **Word Count:** Minimum 300 words

 **Description:** Write about a cat breaking rules. This can include kits sneaking out of camp, apprentices being mouse-brained, anything like that.

 **Extra Info:** Only OC's

* * *

A small cat stalked toward the entrance to the camp, the moon shining on her black fur. Her bright amber eyes flashed as she glanced around warily, her ears pricking at the sound of snoring from the warriors den.

"Moonpaw! Dustpaw! Let's go!" she hissed toward the cave behind her. Two more cats stepped from the den and stumbled toward the first, looking around in suspicion. One, a tiny silver she-cat with electric blue eyes, ran toward her and stood confidently next to her.

"I'm ready Firepaw! Where should we go first?" Firepaw walked forward, hardly sparing her a glance.

"Toward the LightClan border, of course," she said. The last cat, a brown and black tom, ran forward, his green eyes narrowing slightly.

"What do you mean? We're about to be made warriors! And Moonpaw still isn't big enough to handle a full grown fighter!" he hissed. The silver she-cat looked at him over her shoulder.

"Hey!" she said indignantly. Firepaw looked back.

"Be quiet, both of you! And I'm sure she'll be fine, Dustpaw. After all, our father is Goldenthorn! The greatest warrior either clan has ever seen!" Dustpaw tossed his head irritably. They exited the camp silently and headed into the rocks.

"Which way now?" Moonpaw asked. Firepaw paused and scented the air.

"This way," she said arrogantly, heading confidently into the swath of boulders ahead of her. Her two siblings followed more humbly, cautiously leaping over the rocks to get to the other side safely, whilst their sister simply jumped over, not bothering to check for sharper stones. They finally reached the border and stopped just on their side of it. "Look at that. Nothing," Firepaw said. The three cats stood under the stars and stared over the border at the barren grassland.

"Nothing," Moonpaw agreed. Dustpaw looked toward a heather bush near them.

"Well, there is the tom hiding in the bushes," he said sarcastically. The two she-cats gazes whipped over to the plant as a large, powerful white tom stepped out. His silver eyes flashed at Dustpaw as he walked forward.

"Who are you?" he asked. Moonpaw hopped forward.

"My name is Moonpaw! The black she-cat is my sister, Firepaw, and the mouse-brain over here is my brother, Dustpaw. What's your name?" the tom looked down on the tiny cat, and Firepaw had the distinct impression that he was not impressed with the apprentices excited babbling.

"I'm called Icepaw," he said shortly. Firepaw stared at the tom, and their gazes met. Silver flashed at gold, and black nodded at white. Firepaw stepped forward as she felt that this tom would not hurt them- her at least -and quietly introduced them a bit more.

"We are apprenticed to Yarrowclaw, Ratfur, and Tallgaze of DarkClan, and are only getting to know the territory a bit more before we become warriors in a few days time," Icepaw looked at her warmly.

"And that involves staring over at _my_ territory?" he teased. Firepaw opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off when Dustpaw nudged her and hissed into her ear.

"Firepaw, it's almost moonhigh, we need to get back if we want any sleep before training tomorrow morning," he said. Firepaw nodded and turned, her mind still caught by the handsome toms silver eyes. Moonpaw and Dustpaw sprinted into the boulders, and Firepaw turned one last time.

"Will I see you again?" she asked Icepaw softly. He blinked at her slowly, his eyes lighting up.

"Only if you wish it," and with a flick of her long black tail, Firepaw had disappeared into her own territory.


	2. A Song to Suit the Scene

**Challenge Name:** A Song to Suit the Scene

 **Word Count:** No minimum or maximum

 **Description:** This challenge is similar to 20 Love Stories. You pick a number from the list, and depending what song you get, you have to write a one-shot that includes the song. Depending on the song you got, the genre for this one-shot could be anything from Fantasy to Humor to Horror.

 **Extra Info:** None.

 **My Song:** Migraine by Twenty One Pilots

* * *

Holly fingered her guitar anxiously. There were only three rounds left, and they would find out who had one the battle of the bands. And today was the hardest one; rock. This was the shadow bands strength, but river school's band was more suited to softer songs. Wind school just wasn't...musically adept. But Thunder house had spent hours writing their song, and they thought it showed how non-different they really were. Holly's head shot up as Principal Fire Star's voice came from the stage, her long, silky black hair falling in front of her electric green eyes.

"Welcome, schools, to the eighth round of the battle of the bands!" A cheer rose from the audience at that, and Holly could see some of her fellow students holding a banner emblazoned with their band name on it. "Now, since this round is taking place at Thunder University, it is only fitting that Shadow University go first. So please welcome warmly onto our stage, Inner Shadows!" a few young adults walked onto the stage and took a moment to adjust some things. A girl stepped up to the microphone.

"We are 'Inner Shadows', representing Shadow University. Our song today is called 'Migraine'," she stepped back a little bit, silver hair falling in front of her pale face.

 _"Am I the only one I know,_  
 _Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?_  
 _Shadows will scream that I'm alone._  
 _I-I-I I've got a migraine and my pain will range from up, down, and sideways,_  
 _Thank God it's Friday 'cause Fridays will always,_  
 _Be better than Sundays 'cause Sundays are my suicide days,_  
 _I don't know why they always seem so dismal,_  
 _Thunderstorms, clouds, snow, and a slight drizzle,"_

Holly tilted her head as she listened to the lyrics.

 _"Whether it's the weather or the letters by my bed,_  
 _Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head,_  
 _Let it be said what the headache represents,_  
 _It's me defending in suspense,_  
 _It's me suspended in a defenseless test,_  
 _Being tested by a ruthless examiner_  
 _That's represented best by my depressing thoughts,_  
 _I do not have writer's block,_  
 _My writer just hates the clock,_  
 _It will not let me sleep, I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead,_  
 _And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head,"_

she blinked, confusion written over her tan features.

 _"Am I the only one I know,_  
 _Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?_  
 _Shadows will scream that I'm alone,_  
 _But I know we've made it this far, kid._  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _I am not as fine as I seem, pardon,_  
 _Me for yelling, I'm telling you green gardens,_  
 _Are not what's growing in my psyche, it's a different me,_  
 _A difficult beast feasting on burnt down trees,_  
 _Freeze frame please, let me paint a mental picture portrait,_  
 _Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead,_  
 _And how it is a door that holds back contents,_  
 _That make Pandora's Box's contents look non-violent,_  
 _Behind my eyelids are islands of violence,_  
 _My mind's ship-wrecked, this is the only land my mind could,_  
 _Find, I did not know it was such a violent island,_  
 _Full of tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions,_  
 _They're trying to eat me, blood running down their chin,_  
 _And I know that I can fight or I can let the lion win,_  
 _I begin to assemble what weapons I can find,_  
 _'Cause sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind._  
 _Am I the only one I know,_  
 _Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?_  
 _Shadows will scream that I'm alone,_  
 _But I know we've made it this far, kid._  
 _Ah, yeah_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _And I will say that we should take a day to break away,_  
 _From all the pain our brain has made,_  
 _The game is not played alone._  
 _And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it,_  
 _And keep it frozen and know that,_  
 _Life has a hopeful undertone._  
 _And I will say that we should take a day to break away,_  
 _From all the pain our brain has made,_  
 _The game is not played alone._  
 _And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it,_  
 _And keep it frozen and know that,_  
 _Life has a hopeful undertone._  
 _Am I the only one I know,_  
 _Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?_  
 _Shadows will scream that I'm alone,_  
 _But I know we've made it this far, kid._  
 _We've made it this far_  
 _We've made it this f..."_

she applauded loudly with everyone else. The song was well written, if not a little ominous. She watched as Ivy Paw and Owl Paw walked off the stage and Whistling Wind from Wind University stepped onto the stage, their lead singer, Breeze Paw, announcing their song. Most of the freshmen and sophomores still had their student name of 'Paw' only once you had achieved a high intelligence was your last name updated. Holly started when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a small voice whispering in her ear.

"Hey, we're after Wind," she turned to see the bright blue eyes of Cinder staring at her. Her striped gray hair was curled glamorously and draped over her midnight blue dress, the same color everyone else in their band was wearing. Holly nodded.

"You ready for this guys?" Hazel called. Her light gray and white hair had been styled so that it looked as if one side had been shaved, though it hadn't. Jay, Lion, Mouse, Cinder, and Holly all nodded in unison, letting out cries of exhilaration. Then they turned back and watched as Whistling Wind finished up their song.

 _"We could be immortals, i-i-i-immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long._  
 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immortals..." _

Fire Star stepped back on stage.

"Wonderful performance, Wind University! And now, Rumbling Thunder!" nervousness flooded Holly's stomach as they stepped on stage, and she saw Hazel nudge her side and smirk, and she smiled back at her. As they got into position, Jay stepped up to the mic.

"Our song is called 'Animal I Have Become'," he said. Holly listened to the silence for a moment, and then it was interrupted by Cinder as she began playing her bass. She noticed the crowd muttering in confusion and appreciation and smirked as she positioned her fingers and began to play.


End file.
